Surprise
by WaitingWishing
Summary: Winry gives Edward a birthday present that he's most likely to never forget.


Konichiwa! Here I am with another- yes, _another_- Ed and Winry fic. I swear, someone needs to pry me away from the computer to keep me from typing away all day. Anyways, this takes place when Ed and Winry are husband and wife- warning, fluffiness is up ahead! I hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Ed and Winry belong to each other, and they belong to the creator of FullMetal Alchemist, not me.

**Surprise**

The morning sunlight crept into the room, lightning up all the shadows from the night's darkness. Everything and everyone seemed to be alive and ready for the new day- birds were chirping in the trees, cattle could be heard mooing in the distance, while farmers could be heard as they plowed through their fields- all except for one person.

Edward laid in bed, hovering between the state of not being quite awake yet not fully asleep, making no effort as to get up or even open his eyes. An alluring aroma of breakfast entered his nostrils, and he lulled over as he heard his stomach let out a hungry protest for him to get up. He opened his eyes, inhaling the sweet scent, and looked over to the other side of the bed to find it completely empty.

He sat up, pushing the blanket away as he looked around the room. He heard footsteps coming from the hall, as well as the clattering of dishes resonating closer with each step. Seconds later, Winry appeared at the door, holding a tray with a bowl and a plate as well as a glass of orange juice. She seemed surprised at first, but that look was replaced by a warm smile.

"Good morning, sleepyhead," she grinned as she put the tray on a nearby stand, placing a kiss on his forehead before she sat down next to him. "I made you breakfast, complete with some sausages, pancakes, and a blueberry muffin, as well as a glass of freshly-squeezed orange juice."

Ed stared at the yummy delicacies his stomach couldn't wait to digest, fighting the urge to stuff it all into his mouth at once. He looked up at Winry with a big smile of gratitude on his face.

"Thanks Win, but you didn't have to go through all this trouble to serve me breakfast," he said, tucking away a strand of hair that fell on her face.

"But I wanted to," she said, still smiling. "Besides, it's your birthday, and I wanted you to start off the day with a full stomach."

Ed leaned forward, placing a tender kiss on her lips. He couldn't ask for anyone better than Winry to call his wife, she was the only one who made his life complete, and brought it meaning. Beautiful both inside and out, he couldn't help but consider himself lucky to be married to her. He thanked the heavens above with each passing day, hoping tomorrow would be just as good as the day before now that he had Winry.

"Well, I'm glad you like your breakfast-in-bed," she grinned, slipping under the covers to join him.

"I can think of something else I'd like just as much," he murmured into her ear with a mischievous grin.

"Mmm, all in good time, but first," she got up, and went over to the dresser. "I have another present for you."

He let out a mock sigh of disappointment. "Oh, all right..."

He watched her as she pulled out a small box, unwrapped with a red ribbon on the top. She handed it to him, smiling excitedly from ear to ear. He took it, intrigued by what kind of treasure was hidden inside such a small thing, shaking it slightly only to hear a rattling noise. He looked over at her quizzically.

"Just open it!" she exclaimed, clasping her hands together.

"Well, aren't we a little excited?" he teased.

He lifted the top of the package to find something wrapped in white tissue paper. He slowly took the tissue paper off, revealing a gift he would never expected: a baby rattle. It was blue and decorated with small pictures of cute animals, while tiny beads made a racketing noise as he slightly shook it. He glanced back up at her, still confused and befuddled as ever.

"Um..." he didn't know what to say, and just replied stupidly,"Er, thanks... I think..."

"You like it? It's a baby rattle," she said, sitting down next to him on the bed.

"Yes, I know but... don't you think I'm a little too old now for toys?" he shook the rattle absent-mindedly, hoping she wasn't mad about his reaction to her gift. It wasn't that he didn't like it, it was just... he was unsure as to why she was giving him something like this.

Instead of a frown he thought she would have, a strange smile was plastered on her face as if trying to show him this gift was no ordinary one...

"I used to play with it when I was a baby," she took the rattle, and shook it. "I don't see why babies like this noise. It's a bit annoying really..."

"Th-that's nice... but-"

He stopped short at the way she was looking at him; eyes wide with anticipation, lips pursed like she was trying to hold something in without bursting it out loud. And then there was that twinkle in her blue orbs that made him wonder...

"Winry... are you-you... trying to tell me something with this?"

A smile came to her lips, and she beamed happily, making Ed realize he had never seen her look so beautiful, so... radiant than she did at that moment. He finally knew what she had meant by the gift, even before she voiced it outloud.

"Surprise!" she exclaimed. "I'm going to have a baby, Edward..."

"A... a baby?" it was all he could say at that moment for all words were at loss, but even so, words could not express the happiness he was feeling. He could only look at her with amazement and wonder. She was going to have a baby, their baby, and he was going to be a dad. He suddenly felt dizzy at that thought. He was going to be a father...

Winry nodded, tears of joy rolling down her cheeks as she asked, "Are you happy?"

He knew of only one way to answer her question. He wiped away the tears, gazing into her eyes as he caressed her cheek. He traced the outline of her lips with his finger before pulling her face towards his, expressing with a kiss his joy and complete bliss that he could never out into words that would be profound enough to describe. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her close as she rested her head on his chest.

The sun shone into the room, creating a bright aurora between the two. Together, they shared this moment in time, ready to take on their new role as parents, and knowing they would succeed as long as they had each other. Winry smiled as she entwined her fingers with his, whispering gently in his ear,

"Happy birthday, Edward..."

**-Fin-**

Don't forget to leave a review! Thanks a million!


End file.
